Everything Has Changed
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: It was a long time ago since she saw him after the 'Break-up', now they are reunited again after so many years. And she noticed that everthing has changed, but not her old feelings. ****SHEIN**** (Story for Kiku Nakamura's contest!)
1. Chapter 1

**. . . .. . Anyone like a SHEIN one-shot? :D**

**Imma maybe in a SHEIN mood XD OH! And if it's normal like **[this] **then it's just like how the story goes and if it's **[_this_] **that's her thoughts..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

The sun shone in my face, i opened my eyes. I got out of bed and opened my window, i let the wind go through my blue hair and heard the birds sing.

I felt that today would be an amazing day.. I washed my face and got dressed up for work... When i went downstairs i saw my mother cooking...

I smiled at her.. And ate my breakfast, i kissed my mother's cheek and thanked her for the food, before walked of for work i grabbed my hat and then walked out the door.

_Hi, you probably know me by now, right? I'm Rein Sun, daughter of Elsa Sun and Truth Tsuneo. Eh, You're wondering why i didn't say 'Truth Sun' or 'Elsa Tsuneo', right?_

_Well... Me and my sister-Fine- got separated when we were 11, it seemed that my father Truth had an affair with an other woman. My mother's and father's relationship was actually already going down the hill._

_And dad wanted to take one of us with him and his new 'Wife', who was a famous model as it seems. Father said that his new wife Melia, got one day to spend with me and Fine but separated. _

_I didn't want to go at that time, i didn't knew who she was. I would think that Fine would do the same, but it looked like Father's wife was also an sweet-lover. _

_So Fine and Melia naturely became friends, and after the day ended. Father said that he would bring Fine with him to his new home, i cried at the day Fine was going to move. We still had contact with each other! But we couldn't just see each other anymore._

I walked past a street stall that selled vegetables, i know the owner of it because i would Always pass by her stall. "Hello, Rein." Obaa-chan said.

_I had Always called her that, well Fine was acctually the one who called her that first. But now that i'm looking back at my past, everything as really changed. Obaa-chan had seemed older and sweeter by the years. _

_Our house changed, all the markets around here changed, my friends changed in a good-way, and my heart had seemed to heal from it's wound. I don't like talked about it but.._

_When i was like 15, i had my first boyfriend. I actually didn't like him, i was asked to be his girlfriend for a bet. I did, but after the days we spent together i actually fell for , yet... I don't know anything about him... I even forgot his name... _

_the next school year, he wasn't there. He wasn't under the three he would Always lay under, when he was skipping class. My heart broke , because i couldn't tell him my feelings.. I regret not remember his name, and his face had been also slowly fading away from my memory._

I smiled bitterly at the memory of my first broken heart... When suddenly i felt an heavy wind , that blew my hat away. I chased my hat, a little further away from the street stall of Obaa-chan was an small river.

_Oh no! I hope it doesn't fall in it!_

My hat was getting dangerously close to the river i was about to grab when another heavy wind blew my hat almost to the river. But before it could touch the water , a mysterious man grabbed it.

I was panting when i got to him. "His this your hat?" He asked looking down at me.

_This voice is familiar, yet i don't know who it belongs to._

I looked up and now i could see his handsome face, his dark blue-purple like eyes looked like they could see through me. His lips that seemed oh so soft, yet also so kissable. His dark purple hair that was messed up because of the strong wind.

_He seemed so .. So perfectly... Familiar?_

I blushed "Y-yes, it's mine. Thank you." I said and bowed to him , he smiled at me and gave me my hat. My heart skipped a beat. "You're welcome, i'm Shade Moon by the way." he said and held out his hand.

_My heart was beating harder every second, 'Shade Moon'? Didn't i hear that name before? _

_"Shade! I want you to be my boyfriend!" _

_"Fine with me." _

_A small flashback of when i was younger played in my head, the time when i asked him out. Shade... Shade.. Shade! Shade! Shade was his name! _

_This guy right in front of me, was my first boyfriend! And first love! _

"i'm Rein Sun, it's been a while Shade." I smiled and shook his hand, he seemed surprised but then smiled too. "A very long while." He said and let go of my hand.

"Mh-mh." Shade stared at the river, i stared at it too. But my gaze then changed at Shade...

_He really did change since the last time i saw him. He was that carefree, cocky, troublemaker in class. And now he's much calmer, and seemed easier to approach. _

"Took you long to remember me." Shade said with a cocky tone and smirked , that changed my vision of the 'calmer' Shade. He's still the same after all. "well, soo sorry that i didn't remember an good friend!" I said crossing my arms and looked the other way.

"So now i'm an good friend now?" Shade spoke in .. An dissapointed tone, _W-what's with him? _

I looked at him and got suprised by what i saw... The boy that would Always have a poker face on and who i thought would never blush. Is now blushed in front of me and held in arm in front of his mouth.

"I-i actually liked you al along, when we were dating that time. But i didn't had the courage to ask you out." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked the other way of the river. I blushed and covered my mouth with my hand. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"So you liked me too?" He smirked and leaned closer to my face, his hand still in his pockets. I slapped him with my hat, i slapped to hard because he fell in the river. Lucky that the river wasn't that deep!

"Shade! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" i yelled at him and freaked out a little. "I'm hurt. Come help me out." He said and cover his eyes with one arm and held out his hand with the other.

Feeling guilty i jumped in the river and walked to, i grabbed his hand but he pulled me in the water! Now i'm also wet! Shade laughed , wanting my revenge he splashed water on him, he did the same. We played in the river until we were both exhausted.

We are now still nearby the river, but then in the Woods in front of the river. There was an bench there, and me and Shade sat there.

_My heart is still beating like crazy. Don't tell me.. I still like him?! _

I looked at Shade at the corner of my eye, and saw that he closed his eyes. _His lips_... I got closer and closer to him.. I closed my eyes and kissed his lips. But that lasted 2 seconds , then i turned away and blushed like crazy and touched my own lips.

"I knew you liked me." He said from behind me "Shade!" He laughed but i smiled at him. "Hey.."

"Mh?" I looked at him.. He was blushing, that's so cute. He really changed! "C-can i kiss you?" He said , i blushed at his question. He looked at me for my answer. I closed my eyes, letting him know that it was alright. He understanded it and ... .Wel... We kissed..

_And that was the begin of a beautifull relationship... _

_He told me the reason why he wasn't there after we 'Broke-up' It was because of his parents job that they Always had to move around, but now that he was old enough to walk on his own, he decided to live here. _

_After we kissed , i forgot about my work and rushed there with Shade. Because he was the reason why i was really Late. My boss was complaining to me because i was late and wet. But he forgave me eventually. _

_What surprised me was that after 2 month's of dating, Shade had proposed to me! On my work! Can you believe it?! He proposed! in the office... but he proposed and gave me a beautiful moon-shaped ring! _

**3 years later~ **

_Today is three years ago since Shade, my husband had proposed to me.. Me and Shade had an small pretty family. We had twins, a boy and a girl. We named them , Luna and Lucas. Lucas was older by 3 minutes._

_What also surprised me was that my Sister- Fine- Has also been married and had also twins, also a boy and girl! They named their children Lance and Lacy. Hey that's funny both our children start with an 'L'. _

I was looking at a picture of our family. My mom, dad, asister and our husbands and children.

_Fine's husband's name is Bright Diamond, now Fine's name his Fine Diamond! And mine is Rein Moon! And now that i look back at the past... _**_Everything has changed_**

_We all grew older and became maturer-_

"Hey Fine! Let some food over for the kids and us!" _- i guess not all of us are mature- _My husband yelled to my sister. "eye und are!" My immature sister said with her mouth full to my husband. Those two are really funny together, they act like a childish brother and sister.

Shade held on to a rolling pin, that he suddenly grabbed out of nowhere. Fine started running away with the cookies and Shade chased after her.

_Those two. _I shook my head and laughed.; Fine ran past by me and Shade after her. He stopped besides me and kissed me on the cheek and started chasing Fine again.

_Even thought we all changed, we still have our old memories. _

_And we'll all be making new memories together from now on._

_ This was my lovely story of my life-time, goodbye my dear who is reading._

* * *

**Hey! Seems like my SHEIN mood wasn't over, huh? Why do i Always make cute ONE-SHOT's if it's about SxR?! **

**I don't regret it~ hehehehe~ **

**Anyway, review and favorite maybe? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! If you liked this story, then please vote on Kiku Nakamura's profile :) **

**I don't really know when the voting ends but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will vote (for any story you liked!) !**

**Well, ja ne! (I will be updating one of my stories sooner or later, but my stupid brain doesn't let me!) **

**Again, bye bye! :D**


End file.
